A Miscommunication
by LolliGurlz
Summary: Based on the song Why Don't You Call Me Yet? Rin and Len have been best friends since childhood. Once high school starts, the two realize they are in love. Now after the greatest night of their lives, secrets begin to unveil themselves. How will it change their lives? And will one miscommunication ruin their relationship forever? Rated M for upcoming LEMONS! Please R
1. A Missed Date

**Hi Everyone. So around the end of September I made a poll asking what story I should write next. Well here's the winning story in my poll a.k.a. Why Don't You Call Me Yet by Rin and Len. Before you start the story I want to clarify a few things.**

**1.) Rin and Len ARE NOT TWINS in this story. They are two friends who've just started high school. **

**2.) Yes there will be lemons so please don't beg for them.**

**and **

**3.) This is my adaptation of the song so don't flame if I don't follow the story in the song. **

**As usual please enjoy and review at the end.**

* * *

Rin POV

"Where is he?" I exclaimed as I looked down at my phone. It was already six thirty, he promised to meet me by the fountain an hour ago. Impatiently I began tapping my foot rhythmically on the pavement under me with my arms crossed over my chest, my phone's screen in the corner of my eye. "What's taking him so long?"

He told me to meet him here once my singing lessons were over and he was done with track practice. They both ended so long ago, so it felt like I'd been waiting for ages. A cold breeze brushed up against my neck, causing me to tighten my plaid scarf so I wouldn't get sick from waiting for him to show up outside on a cold autumn night. I left my coat at home, since I didn't think I'd be out so late, so I was freezing in my short sleeved grey dress.

I sat down on a bench, nearby the fountain and pulled out my phone. Not a single new message was sent to my phone. Nothing telling me he'd be late, nothing telling me he couldn't hang out or anything like that. Slowly I began exhaling as I tried to calm down, causing my cold breath to become visible before fading in front of my eyes. Meanwhile the fall leaves were blowing around me as I sat quietly on the bench.

Carefully I looked through my phone for the message he'd sent me, hoping I didn't delete it. He told me he wanted to meet up so we could hang out since we hadn't had any time alone together since the school year started.

"Why did he stand me up?" I mumbled angrily under my breath as I let go of my phone to place my face down into my hands. Once I noticed I dropped my phone I picked it back up. On the corner of the message was the date he sent it. Yesterday. He sent this yesterday. On Thursday, the one day he got out of practice early. I stood him up yesterday for a date while I was at home writing a lab report for Physics. "I'm such a dumb ass."

As I sat there, I began coughing. With every cough my throat became drier and tighter. People turned to look at me, some with concerned eyes others running away; mumbling that I had whooping cough. I tried to stop coughing, but if I didn't then my throat got rough. If I tried to speak, my voice would slowly die. The inside of my mouth felt dry, no matter how many times I ran my tongue over the roof and sides of my mouth.

In between the coughs, I gazed off into the distance; I noticed a familiar face running up to me. At first it was blurry, since I didn't have my glasses on, but once it appeared in my view instantly I knew who it was. And strangely my cough vanished then too.

He only had on some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie over it. When he came up to me he wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned into his chest. He felt so warm against my ice cold skin.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I began apologizing for standing him up yesterday.

"It's alright Rin."

"How did you know I was here? Don't you have your track practice today till seven?"

I pulled away as I looked into his dark blue eyes. He gave me a worried look as he examined me. My skin had goose bumps covering it. My knees were shaking from the cold. He pulled off his jacket before wrapping it around my shoulders. I carefully pulled my arms through the sleeves, which were way too long for me. As I put it on, he pulled the zipper up.

"Kaiko came to drop off Kaito's phone. She saw me and was surprised since she thought I was with you."

I forgot that I'd told Kaiko about my date. At least she remembered and had him come after me.

"I'm so sorry Rin," he began apologizing. "I heard from Kaiko and Miki that you were really excited about this."

Why was he apologizing? It was my stupid mistake, not his.

"So I told my coach I had to leave practice because of some family issues-."

"Wait hold on a second," I interrupted him, pushing myself out of his grasp. I knew by lying he could get kicked off the team. What if he was kicked out cause of my stupidity? "It's fine Len. Really, I'll just go home and you can go back to practice. Maybe we can meet up some other time?"

I turned away from him and began walking off in the direction of my house. Thankfully I didn't live that far away, but I still needed to come up with an excuse for coming home late. As I thought, a hand wrapped around my wrist, turning me around. Len had turned me by my arm to face him. He seemed concerned. With his index finger he ran it over my lips.

"You're freezing," he exclaimed as he pulled his finger away, shocked by the temperature of my lips. "You need to get inside now. Come on I'll take you to my place."

"Its fine Len," I pulled away, placing my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe he just did that, it made my face flush just thinking about it. "I live down the street. Just call me later."

* * *

**For a first chapter I thought this was pretty good. **

**Please review even if you hated it. **

**Questions**

**1.) Will Len get kicked off the team?**

**and**

**2.) Do you think Len knows how Rin feels?**

**Love you guys **

**~LolliGurlz**


	2. A Forgotten Appointment

**I have been thinking about what to write in this chapter for a while and I just finished it :) **

**Hope you guys like it and please check out my Adolescence fan fic, A Faraway Dream.**

**Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy the chap :)**

* * *

Len POV

I'm sorry about yesterday," Rin began apologizing as she leaned into my chest. Her cold body pressed up against mine. I felt my cheeks heat up, since I'd never felt her so close to me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt as if it may pop out.

"It's alright Rin."

"How did you know I was here? Don't you have your track practice today till seven?"

She pushed herself away from me before looking at me with her sky blue eyes. She was completely covered in goose bumps and her skin had become even more pale than usual. Also her knees were knocking since they were bare. I didn't want her getting sick because of my carelessness, so I took of my jacket.

I held it up to her as she placed her arms in the long sleeves. As she did this I zipped it up so it covered her. I was hoping this would warm her up, but I knew this jacket wasn't too thick.

"Kaiko came to drop off Kaito's phone. She saw me and was surprised since she thought I was with you."

Kaiko was really good friends with Rin and when she came to drop off her older brother, Kaito's, phone she flipped out at me. She and Rin were apparently texting earlier and Rin was complaining about how I stood her up. Kaito thankfully got his sister to calm down and I left practice after lying to my coach.

"I'm so sorry Rin," I exclaimed as she continued to gaze up at me. "I heard from Kaiko and Miki that you were really excited about this."

She gave me a confused stare. Did she not want my apology? Was I doing something wrong?

"So I told my coach I had to leave practice because of some family issues-."

"Wait hold on a second," She took a few steps back, giving me a worried glance. Then I realized why she was giving me that look. If my coach found out I was lying then I'd get kicked off the team. Well the season was ending soon, but it would go on my record and that could affect my chance of getting an athletic scholarship. "It's fine Len. Really, I'll just go home and you can go back to practice. Maybe we can meet up some other time?"

She turned away from me and began walking away from me. I had no clue where she was going. Maybe Miki or Kaiko's house? If she was heading home, then what if she lived far away? It could get late before she arrives home and I don't want her getting hurt or punished because of me. She didn't walk away too fast, her wrist swaying back and forth as she walked. It taunted me, practically asked me to hold it.

So I did, involuntarily.

I used her hand to turn her around so she was facing me. Her skin had gotten paler and now her lips were turning blue. I don't know why I did this, but I ran my finger over her lips. They were as cold as ice up against my finger.

"You're freezing," I exclaimed as I pulled his finger off her lips. "You need to get inside now. Come on I'll take you to my place."

"Its fine Len," she muttered, turning her head away from mine. "I live down the street. Just call me later."

"Do you want to hang after school tomorrow?"

Before I could hear her response, she had created a huge distance between us. I could just barely see her walking away and then nothing, she was hardly visible from where I was standing in the middle of the park. I tried squinting my eyes tightly, but that didn't help when I tried to see her.

My phone began ringing in my jean pocket. As I pulled it out I noticed I got two texts; one from Rin, the other from my mom. Before I opened either of them, my phone began ringing. My mom was calling me. I pressed the send button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Len," I heard her voice question. "Is it you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. What is it?"

"I was waiting for you outside of the school. It was getting late and when I saw Kaito, I asked him where you were. He said you left practice early, but he didn't tell me why."

"Yeah it's complicated. I had to do something-."

"That's no good excuse Len. Did you forget what you had to do today after practice?"

"No I didn't."

"Well, where are you? I'll pick you up and then we'll head over there."

"I'm at the park, the one that's down the street from the high school."

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye Len."

"Bye Mom."

I pressed the end button and placed my phone back in my pocket. Soon after I plopped down on a nearby bench, placing my head in my hands. I'd completely forgotten about my appointment and I really didn't want to go. Going there always stressed me out. Just thinking about it caused sweat to roll down my skin as I rubbed my cold arms.

That was when I realized Rin left with my jacket. My mom was gonna be pissed since she always worried about my health.

"Can't she just hurry up?" I sighed as I leaned back, my head hanging over the bench.

Soon enough she finally showed up, ready to drag me to hell.

All I could do now was hope I was fine.

* * *

**Questions**

**Where is Len going?**

**and**

**Why does he hope he's alright?**


	3. A Late Arrival

**Hi, just finished so I decided to update now. Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rin POV

"Who's that?" I heard my father's voice call from his office upstairs. I looked at the clock next to me as I put my keys on a hook, 7:30. I guess it took me longer than I expected to get home from the park and now I was out past my curfew on a school night. I'm so dead.

"It's me, dad," I replied, dreading any punishment he'd give me. Whenever I came home late, no matter the excuse, he'd always force me either to do and excessive amount of chores over the weekend or worse depending on how late I was. One night he kicked my ankle so I fell over, it was broken for weeks. "I had to stay at school so I could finish a Physics project."

"Really Rin," he questioned. I knew he could tell if I was lying and as he walked down the stairs he eyed me with a concerned tone in his voice. "Because I'm pretty sure you're not on the track team. In fact I thought you hated running?"

Oh, crap. I still have Len's jacket on.

"Oh this?" I exclaimed as I pointed to the jacket. He nodded his head in reply. "My friend lent it to me cause I was cold."

"Who?" he asked sternly, his eyes carefully examining me for anything he could call an injury.

"Len."

"The Kagamine boy you're friends with?" I nodded my head. "Be careful around him Rin."

"I know dad," I monotony replied. My dad gave me this speech often because he didn't want me to end up like my older sister; he just wanted to protect me. For her high school was a living hell after what happened to her. My father just wants to protect me from people like the ones my sister got involved with. "Len isn't like them."

"He better not be, or else Rin. Now please go start your homework. I'll bring your dinner up to your room."

I nodded my head before walking up the stairs to my room; carefully I opened the white door. The walls were painted a coral color and my bed was covered in fresh, crisp, white sheets with coral pillows up against the white head board. However the rest of my room was a complete mess.

Carefully I closed the door behind me before plopping down on my bed. I rolled over so my head was facing the ceiling, my hands up against my stomach. My eyes fluttered open and close until I heard my phone beeping in my back pocket.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Hi. **

**I can't txt for 2 long,**

**but I'm bored and I need someone to talk to.**

So that's all I am, someone he can talk to when he's bored? Well I have nothing better to do.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**KK**

**. . . so what's up?**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Nm. **

**Hbu?**

"Rin," I heard my dad call. "You better be doing your homework when I come up there with your dinner."

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Doing HW **

**I really should go**

**ttyl**

I plugged my phone into its charger and sat down at my desk. Under it lay all of my school books and slowly I began doing my homework; a proofs worksheet for math class, writing an analytical paper for history on ancient China, and typing my lab report for Physics. I just have such a _cool _and _interesting_ life.

When I finally finished it all it was nine thirty. My dinner was on my desk and had sat there untouched. It was mac and cheese and slowly I ate the entire thing while checking my email and Facebook. No emails, no notifications or friend requests. Not even anything from Len, that wasn't like him at all.

So I decided to go to bed. I closed my curtains before undressing everything except for my bra and underwear. I starred at myself in the mirror, eying my flaws. Mainly my body shape. I turned to the side to see if my breasts had gotten any bigger, but they just looked like how they did yesterday.

"Maybe that's why Len never liked me," I sighed. I knew I didn't have the most "sexy" body if you compared me to the other girls in Len and I's class. I wasn't flat-chested, but compared to Meiko for example mine are not existent.

Slowly I slipped on some cotton shorts and a baggy tank top. Before falling asleep I checked my phone one last time.

Nothing.

* * *

Len POV

As my mom and I walked into the hospital, the familiar smell I was accustomed to four years ago surrounded me; the smell of rubbing alcohol and millions of medications. A few people inside recognized me and said hi, but the conversations were short and all about the same thing. They kept asking me if I was doing well.

"Come one Len," my mom called as she ushered me over to the front desk. When I came over my mom was signing some forms while talking to the nurse who was working there.

"Len Kagamine," my mom replied when the nurse asked her who the appointment was for. "He's here to see his pediatrician and specialist."

"Right this way ma'am," The nurse replied as she walked us down the hallway to room 395. "He'll be here soon. Please just take a seat."

The room wasn't too extravagant, just a desk with a chair pushed it, a stool that my mom had already sat down on, and a few other machines. My mom told me to sit in the desk chair while we waited. Out of my back jean pocket I pulled out my phone and began texting Rin.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Hi. **

**I can't txt for 2 long,**

**but I'm bored and I need someone to talk to.**

Now I sounded desperate to talk to her. I let out a sigh as I began texting a few of my other friends. None of them replied, but as I was about to call any of them my phone beeped.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**KK**

**. . . so what's up?**

My parents told me they never wanted anyone to know about my condition, in fact when I was out of school for six months everyone just thought I was on vacation. But actually I was doing homework and missing my friends while fighting for my life. I wanted to tell them, especially Rin. When I was taken out of school, apparently Rin needed counseling. A ten year old girl had counseling because of me and my parents lying to her.

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Nm. **

**Hbu?**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Doing HW **

**I really should go**

**ttyl**

"Len," my mom nudged my shoulder. "The doctor's here. Please put your phone away."

When the pediatrician came in, he didn't do too much. First he had me take off my shoes so he could measure my height, 5.1'. I knew I wasn't going to be tall cause of my weakened bones. Next my weight, a cholesterol test where he had to prick my finger, and a flu shot.

"Your cancer specialist will be arriving here shortly," he said before exiting the room.

As the door closed behind him I pulled my phone back out. Before I could text Rin my mom grabbed my phone and stuffed it in her purse.

"Len," she exclaimed. "This is much more important. Do you really want to have chemotherapy all over again?"

I shook my head as my mom smiled deviously. She opened my phone and then after she put it back in her bag. "That Rin girl can wait Len. Your health should be more important than her feelings-."

"Hello Mrs. Kagamine," my Leukemia specialist said as he walked into the room, interrupting my mom and I's conversation. He shook my mom's hand before turning to me. "And how are you Len?"

"I've been good."

"That's great. Well you need a blood test today to check the white blood cell so do you mind coming with me to the cancer center of the hospital. Mrs. Kagamine please wait here and we'll be back soon to discuss the results."

"Alright," she replied to the doctor as we walked out.

"So Len, have your bones gotten stronger?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm strong enough to run track this year."

"That's an improvement. Have you been keeping away from sick people?"

"Yes, my parents always excuse me from classes if anything like that happens."

"Good," he pushed the door open to the cancer center. As I walked in I saw my best friend waiting for me in a wheel chair.

"Oliver," I called as I ran up to him.

"Len, I guess you're still in remission huh?" I nodded my head. I felt bad for Oliver. He had cancer in his left eye so they had to remove it. And now he leaves and returns to the hospital at a regular basis to make sure he doesn't get an infection. He's from England, but his parents send him here because this hospital has the best cancer treatment.

"I hate to interrupt, but Oliver Len has to have his blood cell count taken now. Maybe you two can catch up some other time?"

"Sure," Oliver replied with a slightly sadder sounding voice. "You'll visit me soon Len?"

"Of course I will."

My doctor led me into a room. It was all white. He had me sit on a chair, similar to the ones at the dentist office. He pulled up a stool and rolled up my sleeve. As he stuck the needle in, I cringed slightly before turning towards the blood bag. I watched it fill up and I knew all I could do now was hope for the best.

* * *

**Review . . . Please **


	4. A Date with Death

**Hi people**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** I don't know what else to say so please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh I remembered. Next chapter is going to have a LEMON!**

* * *

Rin POV

"Miki remind me why gym class is required," I complained as I changed out of my navy shorts and orange tank top I was wearing for gym class.

Miki, Kaiko and I, along with the rest of the girls in our gym class, were all in the locker room changing before our next class and then the day was over. Before putting on my regular clothes, I checked my cell phone. I hadn't heard from Len since that text last night. Usually we have lunch together on Fridays, but Miki told me she saw him with his other friends. Kaiko said she saw him go off with other girls and that only pissed me off more. If he didn't want to have lunch, why didn't he text me or something? I waited for him for twenty minutes before sitting with Miki and Kaiko.

"Rin it's for physical torture and so our gym teacher can have some fun ordering us around."

"You're so smart Miki," I replied sarcastically. "Now what block is next?"

"I think E-block."

"Yes! I got a free block since my music teacher's out today. Do you want to go off campus?"

"I can't. I have English."

I walked up to Kaiko, but before I could say anything she shook her head. "I can't either. I have a French and we have a huge test today. But how about we meet up after school and hang out?"

"Sure," I replied with disappointment as we walked out of the locker room. As I watched my friends walk away in the opposite direction, I checked my phone. On the screen it read, "One new message."

It was Len. He decided he wanted to skip gym class and asked me if I could hang out. I told him to meet me in front of Dunkin Donuts, which was a few minutes away from the school. He texted me saying he was on his way. So with that I zipped up my jacket and stuffed my hands in my pockets before walking away. It wasn't a long walk there, but our school was on a busy street so I was careful.

While I was walking in the middle of the street, I heard someone shout my name. Quickly I turned around, but no one was behind me. Then a truck out of nowhere started ramming towards me. The street I was walking in was a really long one, but I still tried to run out of the truck's way.

However as I ran, I tripped over my shoe lace and fell in the street. I tried to get up, but my knees and ankles were sore from hitting the ground. When I was on my feet, the truck was practically next to me.

This was it. This was how I was going to die, at age fifteen. Before my first kiss, before I lose my virginity, before I graduate high school, before I get married.

"Look out!" I heard a familiar voice call as I was thrown into the sidewalk. As I hit the concrete, I closed my eyes out of fear. When I opened them again I turned my head to see Len on top of me. His body has me pressed hard on the sidewalk beneath me. Slowly he stood up and offered me his hand. "Are you alright Rin?"

"Yes," I stuttered out of shock and relief. "Thank you."

"Rin, do you want me to check your ankles? It looked like you fell pretty hard."

I nodded my head before blushing out of embarrassment

Did he really see me fall like an idiot in the middle of the street?

Len walked me over to a nearby bench and sat me down. He pulled my socks down so he could see my ankles. After twisting them and looking at them for a few minutes he pulled them back up.

"Your left ankle is definitely sprained. The right one is just a bit swollen. If you want we could go to my house and I can wrap and ice them for you."

"Are you sure that's alright? Won't your parents get mad if they find out you're skipping?"

"Nah, they only care about academics, not electives. And besides, both of my parents aren't home till five."

"Okay, but do you live far away?"

"No my apartment is just down the street. Do you want me to help you up?"

I nodded my head as he offered his hand. Carefully I stood up, but as I did a surge of pain jolted through my feet. I stumbled a bit, but Len was able to catch me before I fell again. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked, causing my cheeks and face to burn up. Because I was so close to him, the scent of his cologne intoxicated me. Never had I felt so light headed before.

"Rin," Len exclaimed after we walked for a while. "We're here."

We were standing in front of a tall apartment complex that was made out of red bricks. He opened up the iron gate so we could walk in. In the middle there was a garden that was surrounded by doors leading into different apartments. Len directed me towards the right where we walked up to apartment 27. He pulled a key out of his jacket and unlocked the door.

"Is anyone home?" Len called before locking the door behind him. No one answered. Len ushered me inside and sat me down on a couch before grabbing an ace bandage from a nearby cabinet. Meanwhile I took off my shoe and sock on my left foot. When he came back he knelt down in front of me before carefully bandaging my foot. "Try not to move. Keep your foot perfectly still."

As Len spoke to me he sounded like he sincerely cared about me and that made me blush.

I've known Len for a long time, and I admit I do have a bit of a crush on him. But he just seems to send me mixed signals. One minute it seems like he likes me. The next we are just friends. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated! Whenever Len and I have plans, I always prepare myself to tell him how I feel. But something always gets in the way, either I have to cancel or he does.

But now we are alone. No one's here. It's during school so no one is gonna call him and he doesn't have practice today. I have my chance. I can finally tell Len how I feel.

"Uh Len-."

"Done! Rin just ice it when you get home and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Len. Uh do you-."

But as I was about to speak my phone began ringing in my back pocket. It was my dad. He texted me saying that I should come home right after school because I was grounded after being out before my curfew yesterday. I knew I was going to be punished, guess he decided to tell me now; as I was about to confess.

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed before covering my mouth with my hands and stuffing my phone back into my pocket.

"What Rin?"

"My dad wants me home soon. I think I should get going before he gets worried-."

"Rin do you always have to be a daddy's girl?" Len joked as thumbed my forehead. He sat down next to me, looking down at me with his soft blue eyes.

"I just don't want him to be mad at me," I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I knew if I starred into his eyes any longer my blushing cheeks would become more visible. "He's already over protective after what happened to my sister."

"That's understandable," Len sighed as he pulled my phone out of my pocket. He placed it down on the table after locking it for five minutes.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Rin. Can we please just talk, for five minutes without any interruptions?" I nodded my head. "I just really want you to remember spending time with me today, without something getting in the way."

Len seemed off. Usually he seemed calm and whenever he spoke to me it sounded natural. Now what he said just seemed out of the blue, nothing like him. He was always so composed, but now he was scratching the back of his neck nervously. His face had flushed and he gave me a look I'd never seen on his face.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Before I could react Len began leaning into me. My heart began beating heavily and felt like it was coming out of my chest. Gently he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. That was when I registered what was happening. But before I could do anything, his lips met mine in a kiss. It started gently but then became more passionate the longer we stayed there. He pulled me in closer as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck.

After what felt like the greatest moment in my life, Len broke away from me.

"Because in a month, it'll be our one month anniversary."

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF LEMONS :)**


	5. A Lustful Night Alone

**Hi Everyone and Happy Holidays. As my present to you guys I'm going to update all of my stories. For this one there's a bonus present and that is a LEMON!**

**Please REVIEW, have a great holiday, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

"I'm home," I called as I opened the door. I hurried home from Len's house as quickly as possible, hoping my dad wouldn't be too upset if I came late. I really didn't want to leave Len after he asked me to be his girlfriend, but I had to.

I arrived on time, but no one answered the door when I rang the doorbell. Thankfully I had my keys so I was able to get inside. Still no one came to me after coming in. "Is anyone here?"

"Rin is home," I heard a familiar childish voice cheer. Another voice shushed the childish one before everything grew silent. I tried to follow the sound of the childish voice and it lead me into the living room. However no one was in sight. No one was watching TV or sitting on the sofa. I heard the sound of a muffled voice behind the couch so I quietly tip toed across the room. I knelt down onto the floor and saw a pair of small feet.

"I got you," I laughed as my fingers danced on the skin of the foot. I heard another laugh chorus in with mine.

"Stop it Rin," the voice laughed before running out from behind the couch and into someone else's arms. The voice had come from a five year old little girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. The person she went up to had long blonde hair and blue eyes. When I saw the two of them together I was shocked since I haven't seen either of them for a year.

"Lily," I exclaimed as I ran over to my older sister. The tiny brunette ran out of the way so I could hug my sister.

"Oh Rin I've missed you so much."

"What about me Rin? Did you miss me too?" The brunette cried as she tugged on my clothes. I knelt down so I was around her height.

"Of course I missed you Yuki, you're my niece! Why don't you watch some TV while your mom and I catch up?" Yuki nodded her head before turning on The Disney Channel. I lead Lily into the kitchen and I closed the door behind me. I turned on the tea kettle and grabbed two mugs.

"Yuki looks so much like her father," I monotony stated.

"I remember when she had dark blonde hair, at lease then she looked like she could've been mine." A few tears ran down Lily's face and I handed her a tissue.

"Has Kiyoteru at lease been sending you half of his salary like the legal agreement states?"

She nodded her head. "I got the check yesterday."

I noticed how sad my sister looked when I asked her about Kiyoteru, so I decided that conversation should stop here.

"Let's change the subject and I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Dad called me this morning and asked me to come stay with you for while he's on his business trip. He left an hour ago."

"You know when he's coming back?"

"In two months I think," Lily replied. "He's going to some medical seminar and then he's going to intern at the cancer center in a hospital in England."

Lily and I hung out in the kitchen for a while. I told her about school, my friends, and a little about Len. I left out a few details, like the fact I'm dating him, but she thought he seemed nice. Then she started telling me all about her new apartment in the city and boyfriend. I was happy for her after what happened to her when she was my age. Lily was dating a guy named Kiyoteru, who was really nice; till he got her pregnant. He left her and went on with his life. When my dad found out he went crazy. After she had enough money to take care of herself she moved out and I hadn't seen her since she came for our dad's birthday last year. I was ten when all of this happened.

"Mommy," Yuki called as she pushed the kitchen door open. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking about going out for dinner tonight, me, you and aunt Rin. How does that sound?"

Yuki was ecstatic, but to tell you the truth I really just wanted to spend some time to myself. "How about just you and Yuki go out? I have a ton of homework to do and I want to meet up with friends over the weekend so I want to get it all done."

"You sure Rin?" Lily asked as she picked up her purse.

"Yeah Lily, I'll be fine. I can just make myself something for dinner. You guys go enjoy yourselves."

I helped Yuki put on her jacket as Lily got herself ready. "Rin, Yuki and I'll be home late cause I have to pick up a few things from my apartment after dinner. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Say bye Yuki."

"Bye Rin," Yuki waved before Lily ushered her outside. I locked the door behind them before heading upstairs to my room. The clock hanging on the wall read eight. It was dark outside and I was bored out of my mind. My phone rang on my desk so I tiredly opened it

**To: Rin **

**From: Len**

**Hey**

**Did ur dad get mad?**

**To: Len **

**From: Rin**

**He's not home**

**He went away on business trip**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**You alone?**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Yeah. . . why?**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Can I hang at ur place for a while? **

**My parents went out cause it's their wedding anniversary.**

**To: Len **

**From: Rin**

**Sure**

* * *

I heard a knock on the door around eight thirty and opened the door to let Len inside. Before I was just sitting in the living room reading Divergent by Veronica Roth. Miki and Kaiko have insisted that I should read this book for the longest time, so I decided to finally get it from the library. I ushered Len inside before asking him if he wanted anything.

"Nah Rin I'm fine," he said before kissing me again. It wasn't as long or as passionate as our first kiss, but I didn't mind.

As long as I was with Len, I knew everything would fall into place.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

"Want to head up to my room?" Rin casually asked me after she closed the door behind me.

"Sure."

Her room was different from last time I saw it. Well that made sense cause the last time I came over her house was five years ago. No longer was her room filled with the books and toys from our childhood. She sat down on her bed and ushered me down next to her. Both of us were silent, clueless of what we should do.

Actually I knew what I wanted, but I had no idea if Rin was ready. We just started dating only a few hours ago.

"Something wrong Len?"

"Nothing," I sighed as I kissed her cheek. As soon as my lips came in contact with them, her cheeks turned a fair pink shade and she smiled.

"If you say so." We were silent once again. I wanted to ask her, but what would she say?

"Rin, I," But before I could finish asking her, my body took over. All I heard was a loud thump on the bed. When I had control again I realized that I had pinned Rin down on her bed. She looked up at me with a startled expression. "Sorry."

"No Len," she explained. "It's fine. We're together, we love each other, this is what we should do."

She cautiously pressed her lips up against mine. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth. My tongue traced the inner walls of her mouth before intertwining my tongue with her's. As we separated I noticed how nervous Rin looked, her big baby blue eyes looked up at me. Her gaze made me feel guilty for wanting her so badly. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair, twisting the golden strands around my finger.

"You ready?" I asked her as I caressed her face. She nodded her head with a monotone expression on her face. I tried to forget my feelings of guilt as I looked into her eyes. "Cause once we start, I have no clue how we can stop."

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Len climbed off me and we both sat up on my bed. We both looked at each other, waiting for the other to do something. So Len decided to do something.

He moved towards me and cautiously pulled off my grey tank top. Once the fabric left my skin, I instantly covered my pale blue bra and ducked down out of embarrassment. Just yesterday I was picking at my body, thinking that no one would love me because of it.

Len placed a hand on top of mine and with the other he cupped my chin. He brought my face up so his eyes looked directly into mine. His cerulean eyes bored into me, making me feel safe and calm.

"Don't be shy Rin," Len joked as I slowly pulled my arms away. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his firm chest and abs. "You don't need to hide anything. You're beautiful."

As he leaned forward on top of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling myself closer to him. Our lips locked in another passionate kiss. My back rose off the bed and Len's hand searched for the back of my bra. He took a while, but finally unhooked it and pulled it off me.

Len leaned forward, so I lay back down on my bed as he climbed back on top of me. First he began groping my left breast before slipping the nipple into his mouth. He chewed on it kind of roughly, but I tried not to let it bother me.

Millions of moans escaped my lips and my back curled up out of pleasure. Then he switched to the right one. His hardening crotch periodically tapped against my waist, causing me to become anxious once again and turn my head to the side.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

"Something wrong?" I asked Rin as I caressed her face. She seemed distraught which was nothing like her. She always was a lively person.

"No Len," She replied. "Just continue."

I shrugged my shoulders before kissing her neck. As I kissed her, she let out sweet little moans, making my hunger for her stronger. She began mimicking my gesture and kissed my neck. She was much gentler than I was with her. I noticed small dark marks on her neck where I kissed her. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding or anything.

Then I noticed that Rin and I were still wearing pants. So I carefully unzipped her blue skinny jeans. She moved her legs under me so they came off and flung onto the floor. Meanwhile Rin was unzipping my jeans and I kicked them off. Now Rin, my childhood friend, and I were just lying on her bed, practically naked.

I looked down, into her soft gaze. She still looked like a child in my eyes, which made my guilt come back. How could I want this from her? Why did I force her into this?

"Len I'm ready," Rin exclaimed as I noticed she was kicking off her pale blue panties.

"You sure?" she nodded her head as she spread her legs apart. I pulled off my boxers and once Rin saw it, she turned red. I positioned myself in front of her opening. At the same time she clutched onto the blanket under her. Her knuckles were already white from gripping the sheet. "Ready?"

Could I really take my best friend's innocence? She was still a virgin and I didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

"Yes Len."

The first trust was the most painful thing I'd ever felt and I hear my voice squeak. Len had broken the barrier and a few drops of blood stained my white sheet.

He continued to thrust and slowly my body became used to it. My leg wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Unintentionally my nails sometimes dug into his neck causing him to wince in pain, but he still kept going.

My left hand left his back and grabbed onto the hair elastic holding his ponytail up. I pulled it out and his blond hair fell down onto the sides of his face. I felt so tired and weak from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I felt myself get tight down there on Len and that's when I began to cry out again in pain. A weird sensation began to flow inside of me. It felt great until I realized what it could be. But Len's smart enough to use a condom so no worries.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

It all felt so perfect. But then I realized I wasn't wearing a condom.

Well I don't have any STIs and Rin's probably on birth control, so she is not gonna get pregnant. So I guess I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

My eyes began to feel heavy and quietly I asked Len to stop. He crawled next to me and pulled the covers over both of us. His head rested on top of his hand as he looked at me. A light flush came over his cheeks and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Len," I quietly said as I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my head, holding me closer to him.

"I love you too, Rin."

The next morning when I woke up alone in my bed, I only felt betrayed.

* * *

**Bad Lenny condoms are important.**

** So now I'm expecting a million reviews asking if Rin's gonna get pregnant. **

**Well tell me what you want in your review. **

**Please REVIEW (it's like my Christmas present from you guys :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. A Lonely Morning After

**Hi Everyone**

**and**

**I'd like to apologize for the _extremely _late update. **

**A lot has gone on in my life and now everything has calmed down slightly.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW.**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

When I woke up instantly I realized I was alone. I sat up in my bed and looked over to where Len was sleeping before. There was nothing. Not a note or anything like that I could find. His clothes were gone too.

"So was I just some one night stand?" I muttered as I looked around my room for any trace of him.

I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my phone to check the time. But before I did I noticed I had a new message on my phone. I opened up my phone and read who the text was from, Len. Instantly I opened it up and read it over.

**To: Rin **

**From: Len**

**I'm guessing you're reading this right after you woke up and I bet you were upset. I'm so sorry Rin. I wanted to stay with you, but I heard your sister open the front door and I freaked out. After what happened to her, I bet if she saw me she'd tell your dad. If you don't believe me and think I only told you I liked you so I could sleep with you, you're wrong. Rin, I love you and there's something else I should tell you**

The texted ended there. What did he need to tell me?

"Whatever," I sighed after thinking about the text for a while. I got up and slipped on an oversized t-shirt and some shorts before starting my day. I pulled my sheets off my bed and went into the bathroom to wash the blood from last night off them. As I did, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," I heard Lily. "Can I just grab a comb? I left mine at my apartment."

I dropped the wet sheets into the skin before walking up to the door.

"Sure," I opened the door and Lily walked in. I pointed to a comb that rested on the edge of the sink. Of course she saw the sheets and went up to them. She touched one of the faded blood stains before looking at me.

"Rin, did something happen while I saw gone?"

"I got my period while I was sleeping and the blood stained my sheets," I lied. "So I was cleaning them."

Lily picked up the comb, "Alright then. I'm getting Yuki ready to go to her friend's house. Can you join us downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes?"

"Sure," I smiled. Lily closed the door behind her.

As I scrubbed the blood out, I wondered about what Len wanted to tell me.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

I pushed the doors of the hospital open and ran up to the front desk. Work there at the moment was a nurse and she didn't notice me run up to her.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. "Can you please tell me where the ICU is?"

The nurse looked up from her computer. "I'm sorry but unless you have a connection to someone there I can't let you in."

"I do, my best friend is in there. I need to see him."

The nurse picked up a few files and walked out from behind her desk. "If I take you to see him, I can't guarantee they'll let you in. Are you fine with that?"

"I don't care if it's through a glass window," I exclaimed. "I have to see him."

The nurse and I walked down the hallway from the front desk into an elevator. She pressed a button that led us down to the intensive care unit in the hospital. I hadn't been there since I got an infection during my leukemia treatment. Longing to see Oliver was what kept me alive. He was there for me then, so I had to be there for him now.

As the nurse and I waited in silence, I only thought about Rin. How bad she felt. How I didn't tell her what I forgot. That doesn't matter though, everything will be fine. And besides after what happened to Rin's sister, her dad must've put her on birth control.

"Is something else on your mind?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head. "No, just thinking about Oliver," I lied; Rin was on my mind.

The elevator beeped soon after our conversation ended and the doors opened. The nurse led me down the hallway to room 200 and knocked on the door. A tall man in a white coat walked out and took the files from the nurse. I assumed he was Oliver's doctor here. Before the doctor went back into Oliver's room, the nurse tugged on his jacket and he turned to face her.

"Are visitors allowed?" she asked the doctor as she motioned towards me.

"Yes, but it can't be a long visit," the doctor looked at me before opening the door. I darted inside the room, and covered my mouth with my hands once I saw my friend.

"Oliver," I said under my breath as I walked closer to him. He was lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to IV and a few monitors. The doctor walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He fell unconscious and we thought you'd be the best person to contact since his parents won't be here for hours."

I felt my throat grown dry, "Is he going to recover?"

The doctor shook his head, "We're not sure now. Len, we're trying everything we can. His blood is being tested and his CAT scans are being reviewed now. Until we get all the results, I can't make a proper prognosis."

I sat on my knees and held onto his hand.

"Would you like some time alone?" the doctor asked. I nodded my head and waited for the door to close.

"I should've stayed with you after my blood work was done," I whispered. "Because I left, I might have made the _worst_ mistake in my life."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE :)**


End file.
